Humphrey the pure cold blooded lone wolf: 11 months
by Dead Chase
Summary: Well...do i need to explain? Rating may change to M like Pure.


I know this is like it was in the first two chapts of Pure but this is without the Kate Povs... and this is how it begins :D

Day 1 2 and 3

Humphreys Pov

"Humphrey we banish you from the pack, and to never return you have 5 seconds to leave or die." Winston said and I ran for my life I don't know why but everyone turned on me like I did something ,or they said I destroyed the food supply plus murdering 3 pups.

I soon made it out of the pack territory.

"What did I do?" I said to myself, and was still running. I soon saw the train, and I hoped on.

I soon hopped off of the train. "MARCEL ,PADDY" I yelled "Bonjure sir Humphrey" Marcel said "It's nice to see you Humphrey. Might I ask where is Kate?" Paddy said "She's not my mate anymore." I said and was about to cry. "What!" They yelled "I was blamed for some things that I didn't even do." I said "You poor wolf." Paddy said and gave me a hug. "Can you guys help me?" I said "Yes." They said "Can you help me find a place to stay?" I asked "Yes we will." Marcel said and we headed somewhere.

We soon got tired and had no clue where we were at.

"Where are we?" I asked "I think were in Sawtooth." Paddy said "Home of a few billion potatoes." Marcel said and we laughed "Indeed were in Sawtooth." Paddy said "Great now im in a place with memories." I said and layed down. "I'll go search for a den. I'm sure there's plenty to choose from." Marcel said and flew off. "Thanks for helping me." I said

"No problem that's what friends are for." Paddy said and Marcel returned "There's a den available on the top of that waterfall, and behind the water." Marcel said "Great but how do I get to the top?" I said "I went inside and found a secret tunnel leading downwards behind that bush." He said "Great! I have a place to stay." I said and as on cue it started pouring down rain. "Great it's raining come on." I said and put them on my back and Marcel guided me to my new den.

A few Hours pass and the rain has gotten worse its lightning and thundering

"I'm guessing you two are staying for the night." I said and laughed "Guess so." They said

It's now Night Time and everyone is asleep.

I soon woke up and I decided to take a walk outside and it wasn't raining that bad.

While I was walking around my stomach growled. "Guess I'm going to have to catch my own food." I said. So I walked around some more and tried to find something to eat "Gah I don't know how they do it." I said trying to catch a rabbit.

Sooner or later I finally caught the rabbit.

"Gah that was hard." I said and I started eating my rabbit. "I guess I got to get use to this." I said walking around. "Okay I think first is getting food and water." I said walking around "Well I have the water source fixed down but for food." I said walking still

2 hours of walking later.

I finally found a place with caribou. "Holly shit." I said looking at a valley with a bunch or I mean a ton of fucking caribou. "This place will last me for a couple of years or so." I said "Well I found a source of food now I guess it's time to train and get strong. I already know the place because I walked around it for a couple of hours." I said and I saw a small valley with a ton of things to train off of. So I started running it pulling logs and boulders and a lot more.

5 hours of training later

"Mother Fucker." I said and plopped down onto the ground "Bonjur Humphrey." Marcel said and landed next to me. "Hello Marcel." I said and sat up "You having fun?" Paddy said "Not really but I have to do this if I'm going to be able to protect myself." I said "Well we'll tell you if someone you know or another wolf is around." Marcel said "Okay see yawl later" I said and went back to training again.

Some time passes and I'm still training myself.

"It's getting late." I said 'Oh well." I said and kept on training.

Morning time. 2

"Agh!" I yelled and kept climbing the mountain that I found and while I was climbing it I had 3 boulders and 2 logs tied to me. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled still pushing myself to the top of the mountain

10 minutes later

"FINALLY!" I yelled and untied everything from me."Now I'm hungry." I said so I climbed down the mountain and headed to the place with all the Caribou.

I arrived at the Valley and I was stalking one that should be able to provide me for at least a month. I then charged at it and tackled it taking it down with one bite to the neck. "Guess sharpening my teeth was a good thing." I said and laughed and drug it back to my new den. When I arrived at my den I took it to my den and laid it down somewhere in the corner and I dug into it. After I was finished eating I fell asleep.

I soon woke up and it was still morning.

"That was a good nap." I said getting up and I stretched. "I guess it's time to train some more." I said and I walked out of my den and I went to that spot that I trained and I began to pull the things for a bit.

"Gah." I said because I slipped and almost broke a leg. "I really want to go home." I said almost in tears but I kept on training and remembering that they blamed me and no one tried to help me out.

I trained for a while and it soon became night time and i kept on training.

Well here it starts.:D

Caring Meter: 100%


End file.
